


love me, that's all I ask of you

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Oneshot, but like not in a sexual way, dance teacher wives!, she just needs Brooke and her affection, vanessa's just really needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa gets needy when she's overtired and Brooke knows exactly how to take care of her.





	love me, that's all I ask of you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera

It had been a long week in every sense of the phrase for both Brooke and Vanessa. Brooke’s dance students had a recital coming up and she spent the entire week attempting to teach five-year-olds how to arabesque properly, without much luck. And Vanessa had a tough week of her own, her own dance class preparing for a big hip hop competition. Her students were older, most of them 13 or 14, which came with its own set of problems. Maybe she didn’t have to deal with rowdy and unfocused five-year-olds as her wife did, but more often than not there was some sort of drama going on between the cliques of middle school girls in her class, especially with the stress of the upcoming competition. 

So, that night when Brooke and Vanessa arrived home from the studio they both taught for they had ordered postmates and crashed on the couch, planning on binge-watching old episodes of ‘The Office’ or whatever other shitty sitcom happened to be on TV that night. After their food and half-way through their fifth or so episode, Vanessa climbs into her wife’s lap and buries her face into the blonde’s neck, breathing in the scent of her fruity smelling shampoo. Brooke’s hands instinctively move up and down Vanessa’s back, stroking away the tension the younger girl often gathered in her lower back. It’s not long before Vanessa finds herself nodding off, warm and comfortable in her lover’s embrace. Brooke has to stop herself from audibly cooing as soft snores escape from her wife’s parted lips. There’s no way she could bring herself to wake her, so Brooke lets her sleep throughout the duration of a couple more episodes, only moving when she starts to nod off as well.

“Nessa, baby, wake up. You can’t sleep like this, you’ll hurt in the morning,” Brooke whispers into her ear. Vanessa only softly groans in response and buries her face deeper in her blonde locks.

“C’ mon, let’s get up, babe.”

“No,” Vanessa grumps, her arms tightening around Brooke’s neck a little, attempting to hold herself there as Brooke tries to move underneath her. Brooke chuckles, it was so typical of Vanessa to act like a petulant child when she was overtired. After all these years Brooke knows it’s best to just give Vanessa what she wants, so she slides her hands under each of Vanessa’s thighs and slowly lifts her as she stands. Vanessa hums in approval and hooks her ankles together behind the blonde’s back. It takes a second for Brooke to gather her balance with Vanessa’s added weight attached to her front and as soon as she stops swaying she walks slowly to the bedroom. She flips the lights on with her elbow upon their arrival and attempts to let Vanessa down. Vanessa responds in the most Vanessa-way possible and only whines and tightens her arms around Brooke’s neck.

“Baby, don’t you wanna get ready for bed? You shouldn’t sleep in your jeans,” Brooke says, her voice stern but sweet, much like the voice she uses with her young students. Vanessa huffs grumpily but never lets up her grip. Brooke sighs affectionately, although Vanessa’s being stubborn and a little bratty, everything the girl does seems to make affection swell in her chest. She carries Vanessa into the bathroom that’s attached to their bedroom and places Vanessa on the counter space in between the two sinks, this time Vanessa lets her set her down, but not without a frown though. Brooke rolls her eyes playfully and kisses the corner of Vanessa’s mouth, a small smile tugging on the grumpy girl’s lips.

“There you are, my baby,” Brooke praises, kissing her cheek. This time Vanessa smiles one of her mega-watt smiles that makes Brooke’s heart melt every time. Brooke leaves her spot in between Vanessa’s legs to gather all the things Vanessa needed for her extensive night-time routine, including her fancy makeup wipes, face wash, moisturizer, her toothbrush, and a pair of pajamas for her to change into. She sets the items next to Vanessa, which earns her a pleading stare from the girl.

“Please,” Vanessa whispers, her lower lip jutting out and forming the cutest little pout. Brooke rolls her eyes but grabs for Vanessa’s things anyway, pulling a makeup wipe from its packaging.

“Close your eyes,” she says. Vanessa does as she’s told and Brooke begins to wipe all the makeup from her face away with soft strokes, stopping only when Vanessa’s face is clear and smells slightly of cucumbers and melon. Then, Brooke reaches for a soft face towel and Vanessa’s face wash. She lathers the soap into her fingers before gently rubbing it all over her face, cleaning away anything the wipe couldn’t get to. Once her face is sufficiently soapy she wets the towel and wipes the soap away so gently as if she pressed any harder Vanessa would be severely hurt.

“Good girl,” Brooke says, kissing Vanessa’s now cold and clean forehead. The last step of her skincare routine is Brooke’s favorite, mostly because she got to feel all over Vanessa’s soft skin and she could always feel her cheeks heating up underneath her fingertips as Brooke whispered words of adoration to her while she rubbed cream gently into her skin. Brooke squeezes out a small amount of product onto her fingertips and rubs them together before applying the cool lotion to Vanessa’s red cheeks. Vanessa keens into her touch, almost purring as Brooke’s cool fingers gently massaged her cheeks. When Brooke deems her sufficiently moisturized she motions for Vanessa to lift her arms so she could remove her shirt. When she lifts her arms Brooke removes her shirt in a swift movement and unhooks her bra, throwing the clothes into the hamper. Although Brooke stands in between her shirtless wife’s legs there’s absolutely nothing sexual in nature about what they’re doing. Brooke doesn’t even let her eyes wander before she dresses Vanessa in a soft oversized nightshirt quickly before she got too cold.

“I’m gonna need you to stand now, baby,” Brooke tells her. Vanessa pouts again as she slides off the counter. Brooke bends down to unbutton Vanessa’s jeans. She takes a second to kiss the slight red mark the waistband left on Vanessa’s soft skin before peeling them down her legs, allowing for the girl to kick them off; leaving her in her nightshirt and panties. She stands back up and backs Vanessa up against the counter, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss before moving to finish getting herself and her wife ready for bed. This time Vanessa fends for herself as she brushes her teeth alongside Brooke, who’s making funny faces at her through the mirror, making Vanessa have to try and stifle her giggles so she doesn’t go and spew toothpaste all over the place. Once they finish brushing their teeth Brooke quickly gets herself ready for bed while Vanessa watches sleepily, having perched herself back up on the countertop. When Brooke finishes Vanessa’s making grabby hands at her before she can even put her things away in her side of the cabinet. Brooke laughs,

“Looks like someone’s needy tonight, huh?”

Vanessa nods, unashamed.

“I’m just so tired,” she admits as Brooke scoops her back up in her arms, letting the younger girl hang off of her like a koala yet again. Brooke carries her to the bed and lays her down, tucking her underneath the duvet. She switches off the lights before climbing into bed herself, Vanessa immediately snuggling up against her.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me,” she whispers nuzzling into Brooke’s chest. 

“You’re welcome, baby. I like taking care of you, I love you.”

They’ve been married for three years now, together for six, and in love for seven, but hearing those three words leave Brooke’s mouth never fails to make Vanessa blush like a teenager with a crush.

“I love you too,” she replies, yawning. Brooke smiles as she kisses the top of Vanessa’s head.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Brooke whispers, to which Vanessa replies with a soft snore. Brooke chuckles but soon lets her rough week catch up with her as she nods off, face pressed against Vanessa’s soft hair. Maybe in the morning, she’d wake up with Vanessa’s hair tickling her nose, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Vanessa was here, safe and comfortable in her arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello bbys<3  
Thanks to @/femalepresentingnickles on tumblr for suggesting I write something with Brooke just carrying Vanessa around, which is honestly the cutest shit.  
Also, I'm currently taking prompts/suggestions over on my tumblr @/honeyhytes!  
Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
